A Human By The Light Of The Moon?
by kokorolinkrun
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog has been getting bored of fighting Eggman, and wished for changed. He gets it through a earcuff which turns him human at night. Now at night, he must fight beings known as demons to protect his world!


"And that's another robot smashed into scrap metal." Sonic the Hedgehog said in a bored tone. Sonic was once again fighting the evil Dr. Eggman and his robots. Looking back now, it had began to get a bit...boring. It was just the same old back and forth. He wanted change. Yes, that was what he needed: Change. Something to shake up these fights.

After some time, Sonic finally reached Eggman. "Well if it isn't Sonic?" Eggman asked in a snarkish tone. However, Sonic just had enough.

"You know Eggman, I love to keep doing this, but there comes a point where things get a bit boring, and change is needed. I suppose just this once." Sonic then sighed as he beat Eggman in moments. However, as Sonic left, Eggman smirked as he revealed a black lizard with a diamond shaped gem on the tip of it's tail.

"So, he said he wanted change, huh? Then I'll give it to him. Go after him, little lizard." Eggman told the lizard as it set off.

—-

"Yay! Sonic's back!" Amy Rose exclaimed when Sonic returned.

"How did it go?" Miles 'Tails' Prower aked.

"It was easy and quick as normal. To be fair, it's getting a bit boring and tiring, so I'm just gonna have a laydown if that's okay." Sonic then said as he layed down on the grass to sleep.

"Can't blame ya, must have been worn out." Knuckles the Echidna then said.

"We're gonna leave you to it." Tails then responded as they left Sonic be. However, little did they know Eggman's lizard had followed Sonic...

—-

A Few Hours Later...

—-

Sonic woke up with a yawn a few hours after. He got up and went to see what Tails was doing in his workshop.

"Hello Tails." Sonic said as he entered.

"Heya Soni-" Tails turned to greet Sonic, but noticed something. "Sonic, where did you get earcuff from? It looks really stylish!"

A earcuff...? Sonic didn't understand. Tails gave him a mirror to see for himself. On his right ear was a black earcuff with a magenta gem on the tip. It wrapped around the bottom of his ear.

"I don't remember getting this earcuff." Sonic said. "Though it does look nice. But the gem on it looks so familiar..."

"Probably nothing." Tails smiled.

—-  
"Wow! That's a pretty earcuff!" Amy exclaimed upon seeing Sonic's earcuff.

"That's a nice earcuff." Knuckles said.

"Thanks guys." Sonic said. "It does look a bit suspicious."

"Nonsense!" Amy then claimed.

"I-I'm just gonna have a run round to clear my mind. See ya guys later!" Sonic then said as he ran off.

Tails could only glare. He was rarely this irritable before.

"..Just what has gotten into him?"

—-

Sonic was running around in Green Hill, happy and free again. It set aside the thoughts of the earcuff that was on him.

"Enjoying yourself, I see?"

Sonic turned around to see none other than Eggman behind him. "EGGMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sonic cried out in confusion.

"That earcuff of yours isn't any normal earcuff: That earcuff has magical powers!"

"Riiight..."

"Mystical powers that can ONLY be unleashed at night! I felt like I decided to give you the change you ever so desired."

"I'm not gonna believe in your lies, Eggman!" Sonic then cried out, preparing to attack.

"Suit yourself." Eggman then responded.

"Hmph." Sonic then turned around and left.

—-

A few hours after, Sonic was walking alone. Just what did Eggman mean by 'magical powers'?

"What was Eggman expecting to get out of me from that?" Sonic asked himself. He then noticed the moonlight.

"Ah, this is pretty and refreshing.." Sonic then said, gazing at the sunset with a smile. Little did he know his earcuff was starting to glow a ruby red.

He then suddenly collapsed onto his knees in pain, hands on his heart. He then noticed his stomach was starting to slim out a bit, as his arms and legs lengthened. It's almost as if he was getting...taller?

"H-Huh!? What is happening to me!?" Sonic asked himself, before letting out a cry of pain as tears began to fall down his face. His hands began to shrink, and his arms thicken. The same was happening with his feet and legs. His skin began to itch as most of his fur was thinning out into nothingess, as a new outfit materialised in it's place. His quills began to droop down, shorten and change style as they began to soften out, as a pair of bangs grew.

His backspikes and tail broke and vanished into nothingness. He then covered his eyes as they began to split into two, as his nose began to shrink and change colour. His ears twitched as they moved lower on his head and rounded out, loosing their fur. Two arm and leg like appendages appeared on his earcuff as it attached itself further on his ear. His earcuff then stopped glowing, signalling the end of his transformation.

"Owww..is it over yet...?" Sonic then muttered in pain as he looked down at himself and became clear of his transformation. He...was a human.

 _A/N: Thanks so much for reading this first episode! I know it was a bit lacking, but I'll try improve it as I continue. Until then, see you all next time!_


End file.
